x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Grey
Must See Episodes * Strategy X * X Impulse * Mutant Crush * Power Surge * Mindbender * Walk on the Wild Side * Blind Alley Personality She is confident and smart, but seems to have trouble choosing a codename. As part of the X-Men, she has helped young mutants get accustomed to their new lives, acting as a bit of a peace-maker when their emotions over being a mutant get the best of them. Physical appearance * Jeans Outfits Jean has long red hair and green eyes. * Jean's regular outfit consits of a pale purple shirt with a slight v-neck and khakis and open-toed sandals. Later on in the series, she began to wear a yellow shirt with orange accents, blue jeans and high heels sandals. Powers & Abilities Advanced telepathic abilities that allow her to read minds, project her thoughts, and influence both cognitive and motor functions in others. She also is a high level telekinetic, able to manipulate psionic energy in various ways to project great force with her mind. Her telekinesis also gives her limited flight abilities and enables her to create powerful barriers. Early Life Jean was the second student to be recruited into the X-Men, making her the team's de facto co-leader after Cyclops Season 1 In school, she became a star soccer-player on Bayville High's girls' soccer team, and also attracted the attention of football star Duncan Matthews. Jean's relationship with Duncan really bothers Scott, who has a thing for Jean as well. Recently, classmate Taryn's cozying up to Scott has irked Jean more than she cares to admit, but the two X-Men have yet to hash out their relationship * Strategy X Scott Summers and Jean Grey are attending a Bayville High football game where Duncan is the star. Jean is taking pictures while Scott watches from the stands. Scott notices Todd picking pockets and heads down to stop him. He gets there in time to save Toad from three football players who plan on beating him for stealing. Scott loses control of his powers and causes an explosion. Charles Xavier and Storm show up soon after to smooth things over. Xavier "adjusts" some thoughts. Later Jean is getting ready to go somewhere with Scott, but the professor calls them over. He introduces Kurt Wagner to them both. Jean watches Scott and Kurt shake hands, and Scotts tries to hid his surprise over Kurts two fingers, and one thumb hand. Xavier tells Scott to be more careful with his powers next time. Xavier calls in Jean and Scott to save Kurt & Toad who are fighting in the danger room. As Scott protects Toad, Kurt tries to pull the plug on a robot, causing it to go off and hit them. Xavier shuts down the room and Toad runs. Kurt gets upset over causing the accident and runs off too, Scott Follows. Scott finds Kurt in the Blackbird hangar. He tells him that if he sticks around he'll be able to fly it one day. He tells him that it's okay to make mistakes, that the reason they are here is to learn control. Scott welcomes Kurt to the team. * X Impulse Xavier and Jean Grey head out in the Blackbird to talk to Kitty. They try to talk to her parents but the father is rude and tells them to leave them alone. Xavier sends Jean to see Kitty at school. Later they bumps into each other on Kittys way off the field. Jean walks in and tries to talk to Kitty about her powers. It starts off well, she shows Kitty how she's developing her telekinesis and even tells her that she can read thoughts. However this very much makes Kitty freaks out and yells for her to stay out of her head, and she runs off. Then Lance shows up and is angry, he warns Jean to back off, and stay away from her. Jean arrives with Kitty's parents in tow, they all try and talk her out of goin with Lance, warnering her it's a bad idea. Lance this makes Lance feel a little hurt, and he lashes out by getting angry and tries to drag Kitty along with him instead. When she refuses and phases free he drops the accidentally creates a large tremor and causes the ceiling to fall in around her. Jean uses her telekinesis to protect Kitty's parents from the blast. Kitty phases free of the rubble and everyone one remains safe and sound. Kitty hugs her parents & they are so happy to see their daughter all right, with suck amazing gifts. They all agree, it is best for Kitty to move, and go to New York with Jean and Xavier to home her mutant abilities. * Rogue Recruit After watching Storm and Wolverine test out the mansions security systems, which everyone is very impressed by both their skills. If not a little horrified by Logan's suggestion to use poisonous gas next time. Kitty Pryde asks if any one else if freaked out by the whole thing and Kurt ports over to try and cheer her up. He scares her more and she phases away. Kurt is upset and Jean tells him to give Kitty time. Xavier arrives and tells Scott to assemble the team to go after Rogue. They head out in the Blackbird. During the flight Kitty talks to Jean Grey about how she thinks Scott is so "together" and cute. However then Kurt 'port out on the front of the plane, falls, and crashes into kitty, who is now ever more upset with him. Xavier sends out Storm, Scott, and Jean after Rogue who's in the gravyard. Jean finds Rogue, who recognizes Jean using Kurt's memories. The two talk for a while, sitting side-by-side and then Jean gives Rogue a communicator in case she ever wants to talk to them later. Jean feels she is making a real connection with Rogue, until Storm shows up. This freaks Rogue out, she warns her to stay away, and takes off running again. Jean and storm both comment on how terrified she looked. Xavier, and Logan both agree that someone else had a hand in what happened that night... * Mutant Crush Fred is appearing in a monster truck show as a strong man. Jean and Logan are at the rally to find out if he really is a mutant. The crown cheers and 'The Blob' begins. However after pulling on the trucks, he slips and falls down. The crowed laughs at this, and it in turn makes Fred feel very embarrassed, and he channels that into anger. Then then runs away from the arena. Her and Logan both go to find him, but the room he is in, it shut close before they get there. Later Freds is about to dump a row of lockers on Duncan when Jean shows up to calm him down. She helps him find his way to his first class. At lunch the everyone is sitting together at a table. Scott is telling them of his pairing with Rogue. Fred arrives in the lunch room with a HUGE tray of food. When he goes to sit down he flips the table and sends the food flying into Duncan and his jock friends. A food fight breaks out and the Blob ends up busting up the cafeteria. Jeans tries to calm him down, but he almosts slams a table into her. Scott blasts the table to nothing and Jean gets him to leave so that she can talk to Fred privately. Jean talks to Fred about controlling his powers and temper and invites him to meet Xavier at the institute. The next day Fred asks Jean out for a milkshake, but she tells him she has stuff to do. He gets mad, and Jean tells Taryn to go on with out her. Fred demands to know why he won't go out with him, and she tries to explain she has responsibilities. He drags her off so they can talk privately. Jean tries to get escape, but they end up fighting. She defends herself agents him, but they knock over some scaffolding and Jean is knocked out. Fred sadly carries her off somewhere. She comes to later and he's tied her to a chair and set up a candlelight dinner.Jean calls the prof for help telepathically. Wolverine attacks the Blob, but the Blob knocks him out. Scott shows up and blasts the Blob, but he throws Wolverine at him and knocks Scott out too. Jean slams a filing cabinet into his face and he gets angry, he picks up a large piece of machinery and is going to crush Jean with it. Rogue arrives to find the unconsious Cyclops. She absorbs his powers and attacks the Blob. She tells him to leave Jean alone. When he tries to hit her she absorbs his power too. She knocks him way up into the air. Jean asks Rogue why she helped them and Rogue becomes upset and tells them that she doesn't know. She runs off and Wolverine stops Jean from following saying that Rogue isn't ready yet. Kitty says that she feels like they owe Rogue now and Scott agrees. They all watch her run off into the sunset, still wondering about her. * Speed & Spyke At Evan Daniels home Jean, Scott and Storm talk with Evan, and Evan's parents about Evan joining the X-Men. Evan is rude to them, then sneaks off...Later everyone shows up at the jail to get Evan. Scott says that Xavier will use his influence to get him out if Evan will join the school, and he agrees. Next morning at breakfast the X-Men talk about Evan wanting revenge. Evan is training in the danger room with the other X-Men. Kitty ends the session to tell Evan that a last minute game has been scheduled and he's needed at school. Evan confronts Pietro and Jean and Scott show up to help. Quicksilver ends up wrecking main street. The three X-Men end up taking him down. Evan is cleared of the charges. At the mansion the X-Men are hanging out in the pool. Kurt cannonballs in and knocks Kitty off of her float. Xavier talks to Evan about how they're happy to have him. Evan jumps in the pool, lands on Kitty's float and pops it with his spikes. * Middleverse At lunch in the schoolyard, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Evan and Kitty talk about going to Duncan Matthew's party. Everyone but Scott really wants to go and while they try to talk him into it Evan steals and drinks everyone's milk. Scott says that it's just too dangerous for them to chance it, someone could get too close to Kurt and feel his fur. Kurt makes a remark about "chicks digging the fuzzy dude" and makes eyes at Kitty, Kitty takes off. They continue to argue over the party and Kurt jumps onto the table and says it's time to "party, party, party". His tail pops out while he's dancing and Scott grabs it and yanks him off of the table, saying that it's exactly the sort of thing he's worried about. Kurt and Scott really get mad at each other. Kurt says Scott needs to loosen up, Scott says Kurt needs to quit goofin' off, then Kurt ports off. Jean and Scott are talking about how he handled the situation with Kurt. Two kids run out of the boys bathroom screaming about seeing a blue demon ghost. Scott tells Jean to contact Kurt and tell him to knock it off, but she can't find any trace of Kurt anywhere. They run into the Fred and Labce. Scott asks what they've done to Kurt and when they don't tell him he jerks up Avalanche and slams him into the lockers. Fred pulls Scott off Lance and Jean and Lance face off. Ms. Darkhome shows up to break them up and takes Jean and Scott to her office. Ms. Darkhome opens the door and runs back out again, screaming about her furniture. Jean and Scott wander to the window in time to see Toad zap Raven's car. When Kurt ports out of the way of the falling car in middleverse, Jean and Scott see him for a split second in the office. Rogue shows up to tell the X-Men that she did something to Kurt. She takes them to the lab. Kitty and Evan study the gizmo and figure out that Kurt is trapped in a pocket dimension. Scott wants to destroy it,& gets ready to blast the gizmo to nothing and Kitty asks why she can't just phase through it and quietly short it out. Evan and Scott look at her like she has two heads and she says forget I said anything. Kurt ports in to say "Reset. Don't..." before he disappears again. The X-Men argue over what he meant. Evan still wants to destroy it, but Scott says he meant for them to reset it. Scott resets it and Kurt ports them in by Raven's car. Blob, Avalanche, and Toad show up looking for Rogue. Scott is surprised that Rogue is working for Mystique. Avalanche asks who's side she's on and Rogue says it's not my fight and leaves. The rest fight over the gizmo. Jean and Scott put the Blob down. Avalanche knocks Kitty through a wall, but she phases back through and calls him a loser. Toad tries to get past Spyke and reach the gizmo, but Spyke puts up a wall of spikes and knocks him down. Kurt and Forge use the battery from Raven's car and drive it right through the portal. They run over the gizmo smashing it and then straight into the Blob. The Brotherhood take off since the gizmo is smashed. Scott offers Forge a place at Xaviers, but he just wants to go home. The X-Men load up into Scott's convertable and Kurt and Scott apologize to each other. Scott says he was wrong and they all decide to go to the party after all. * Turn of the Rogue Jean lowers Nightcrawler and Cyke to hover over laser alarms crossing the floor. Cyclops and Nightcrawler are supposed to free Storm. They find her laying on the floor covered with a cloak and chained to a post. Scott blasts the chains. Jean is surprised by a guard and drops them. They fall to the floor and set off the alarms. Scott rushes over to Storm, but it turns out to be Rogue in disguise. She grabs him and absorbs his powers. Scott freaks out and stops the simulation. The base disappears and Rogue shuts down and drops to the floor. Charles Xavier comes through Danger Room doors and tells Scott that he's never to stop simulation unless he's hurt. Scott tells Xavier that Rogue was not supposed to be part of the simulation. Xavier said he added her as an element of surprise and that they have to get used to that during missions. He tells them the training session is over and it's time to go to school. Scott reminds Jean that they have to help load the bus for the school trip. On the way Jean asks Scott what the big deal is about having Rogue in the simulation. Scott tells her that they can't use her as an enemy in battle simulations if they're supposed to be nice and try to get her to join them. Scott and Jean are talking outside as they load the snow mobiles, about how fun the trip is going to be....As Jean and Scott are loading the bus their teacher walks up and tells Jean that she can't go on the trip, that she has too many absentee days. Jean asks him to call Xavier, that all the days are approved, but the teacher says that it's too late. He says that they already have a replacement. Jean grabs her bag and leaves. At the institute, Ororo and Jean walk in, saying that there is trouble brewing on the mountain, a blizzard's coming in. Xavier asks why Jean isn't with them, and she tells them how Darkholme pulled her to make room for Rogue. At the institute, the kids confront Xavier about withholding info about Mystique who is their principal. Xavier asks Rogue what she thinks. When Rogue says it isn't her place, Kitty tells her she's part of the family now. Rogue tells them that she's found that honesty is very important. Xavier tells them he'll try to be more open with them in the future. * Spykecam * Survival of the Fittest * Shadowed Past * Grim Reminder In the hallway Kitty stumbles across Jean and other X-Men on their ways to get ready for the morning. Jean the other X-Men burst into the kitchen making tons of noise, all looking for the food they want. Everyone's going about their business to get breakfast while Scott turns on the news to drink his coffee too, Logan see the report and turns up the volume all the way, interrupting everyone else's conversations it's about a possible "bigfoot" sighting, given all the damage on "Mt. McKenna" in Canada. Wolverine leaves. Everyone's annoyed with Kurt, for locking them out of the dinning room, so Kitty can write a letter. Season 2 Jean's powers started off at a formidable level, but recently she discovered that her potential is much, much greater. One evening, as she was accepting an award for her soccer playing, her powers reached their full potential, leaving her unable to block out other people's thoughts, and also losing control of her telekenisis. Through the help of the X-Men, especially Cyclops, Rogue, and Professor X, Jean was able to take control again, and is now a major powerhouse in the arsenal of the X-Men, while maintaining her passive nature. Season 3 However, there have been times when Jean hasn't been so passive. At one point, she got so fed up with Scott and Duncan's manipulation over her, that she banded together with Rogue, Boom Boom, Shadowcat, and Magma to form the crime-fighting Bayville Sirens, the ultimate expression of "girl-power." The five dressed in what could only be described as punk-gothic, and used their abilities to bring down a chop-shop/car theft ring. Immediately afterwards, the group disbanded under threat of arrest for vigilantism (a threat actually made by Mystique in disguise), but the incident has shown that mutants can use their powers for the good of humanity, rather than the destruction that Magneto dreams of. In the days leading up to the "Day of Reckoning" fiasco, Jean spent a lot of time working with the Cerebro computer, attempting to get accustomed with her telepathic abilities as well as learning how to track mutants with the machine. Later, Duncan saw Jean as a mutant on TV fighting the Sentinel robot. Duncan has since moved on with his life, leaving Jean behind, and Jean began attempting to form a fresh relationship with Scott. Season 4 This relationship came to fruition a few weeks later, when Mystique freed herself from Area 51, and lured Cyclops into a trap. Mystique left him alone in the desert to die, without his sunglasses or visor, but a local construction company saved him and brought him to a hospital in Mexico City. At that point, Cyclops' strong link to Jean Grey alerted the X-Men to the fact that Cyclops was in danger, and they tracked him to Mexico where, just at the last moment, Jean arrived to help Cyclops, and both were able to send Mystique running into the darkness. Jean then realized the depth of her love for Scott, and Cyclops also reciprocated the feelings. Notes Drawings of Jean Grey Jean has a picture of Logan on her wall. A possible illusion to their romance in the comics (Shows in Episode X23) Taryn and jean started off as Best friends. If Season 5 had been made, Jean would've become Phoenix, and Scott would start a relationship with Rogue as a result. Trivia *First introduced as Marvel Girl, Jean Grey was the token woman on the X-men, and was essentially useless in a fight. *Jean Grey merged with the Phoenix Force in the 80's and gained God-like powers. She promptly used these powers for evil. *In all the season of Evolution; all of Jean's regular outfits had her wear sandals as footwear. Other faces of the Jean Grey Uncanny_-Jean.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) X-Treme_X-men_-_Jean_Grey.png| X-Treme X-Men (2001-2004) New_X_-_jean.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) New_X_-_Jeanny.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) New_X-_Phenix.png|'New X-men' Phoenix Comic (2002) Phenix_End_-_Jean.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Phoenix (2005) Phoenix_Endsong_-_White_jean.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' White Phoenix (2005) New_Exiles_-_Jean_Grey.png|'New Exiles' (2008) Legacy_-_Jean.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 - +) X-Men-jean.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men_Jeanny.png|'X-men' Phoenix Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Jeanny.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X2-_JG.png|'X-Men 2' (2003) Last_Stand-_lil_jean.png|'X-Men:Last Stand' (2006) Last_Stand_-_Jean.png|'X-Men:Last Stand' (2006) Last_Stand-_angry_phenix.png|'X-Men:Last Stand' (2006) X-Men_Show-_Jean.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) X-men_Anim-_Dark_Phenix.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Jean.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) Mad_-_Penix.png| MAD (2011) Anime_xmen_-_Jeann.png|'X-Men Anime' TV Series (2011) Anime_xmen_-_Phenix.png|'X-Men Anime' TV Series (2011) X-Men_Ledgens_-_jean.png|'X-Men Ledgens' (2004) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Jean.png|'X-Men Ledgens II' (2005) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Phenix.png|'X-Men Ledgens II' (2005) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category: X-Men Category: Jean & Scott Category:Bayville Sirens